She's So Cute
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: Naruto left on his training trip with Jiraiya but he didn't return after two and a half years. But what happens when he returns after six years and...who is this? And oh my god...she is so cute! Naruto might be OOC. Definite OC's.
1. Naruto's Mistake

Chapter 1  
Third person P.O.V.

Five years earlier:  
On the road...

Jiraiya and Naruto were both walking down the road looking for a good hotel to stay in. None of them were talking to each other thanks to Jiraiya for using up all of Naruto's money on his 'research' and getting Naruto mad. Naruto's been ignoring him for about three days and he mentally admits that it's been getting boring ever since.

"Hey Naruto!" Jiraiya called out to him. Naruto merely nodded in response to let Jiraiya know that he was indeed paying attention. Jiraiya sighed knowing that that was all the response he was going to get "There's a hotel up ahead. Want to enter and rest there for the night?" he asked in hope that the blonde would at least reply in words. Too bad for him. Naruto shrugged, walked pass Jiraiya and towards said hotel. Jiraiya sighed again in disappointment to his companion's actions.

They were about five minutes away from the hotel when Jiraiya noticed a club up ahead "Hey Naruto. Look there's a club. Want to go have a drink there tonight?" Naruto shook his head, no. Jiraiya picked up the pace and caught up to the blonde shinobi "C'mon. It'll be relaxing. I promise. If you go with me, I'll let you have some sake and won't tell Tsuande about it. I'll even buy you a whole week worth of ramen when we return to Konoha" he nearly begged.

The blonde turned around and smiled "Now that's what I'm talking about!!" he cheered. Jiraiya smiled at how immature his student was. Some things just don't change.

Later on that night at the 'Midnight Sun' night club (A/N: I couldn't help but add some Twilight)...

Naruto and Jiraiya were both sitting at the bar having a bottle of sake each. Jiraiya was just having fun watching as dozens of women danced clad in sweat from dancing so close and for long. Naruto was just finishing his third bottle and was trying real hard to strain himself from jumping in to the crowd of women. Why he'd want to jump in, he didn't know.

Most of the young population of females on the dance floor that were at least between fifteen and seventeen years old were giving him flirtatious looks. Although the women sizing Naruto were too young for him, Jiraiya couldn't help but be jealous. He was hoping to at least break some hearts tonight.

Naruto finished up his fifth bottle and was starting to get the feeling of desire to jump into the crowd. He was trying so very hard not to slip up and do something he'd regret but the Kyuubi kept egging him on. Soon enough - thanks to his now drunken state -he was dancing with all the women on the dance floor. He danced for hours with all the women, some even having the nerve to grope him, but he didn't care. He was too drunk to care.

He suddenly stopped half way through the song when he caught sight of a girl about his age - fifteen - that reminded him of a certain pink haired kunoichi. The only differences between them were that Sakura had pink hair and green eyes, but this one had brown hair and hazel eyes. She had the same wide forehead and jaw shape. Her curves were a little more filled out but it had been a whole year since he'd seen Sakura, she could have filled out her curves as well. But even though, she looked like a Sakura clone - aside from the color of her hair and eyes.

As if she sensed his stare, she turned around to see the young blonde glancing at her with a speck of drunken desire. Although she wasn't as drunk as him, she wasn't able to control herself, either. She walked up to the blue eyed shinobi and pulled his head down for a surprise kiss one the lips.

Jiraiya saw this and nearly dropped his drink on the floor. Naruto was kissing one of the most beautiful young women in the whole entire club. 'How the hell does he do it?' Was the only thought running through his mind at the moment.

Next day in an unfamiliar home…

Naruto felt warmth coming from beside him so he woke up in curiosity. His eyelids slowly opened, revealing two bright blue eyes. He yawned and turned to his side to try to get some more sleep. What he didn't expect was to find brown long locks lying across his shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. What did he do?

Looking down at his own body under the blanket, he noticed that he wasn't in any clothes. Completely naked like the day he was born. He scanned his surroundings for an explanation to his nudity. As he looked back at his shoulder, he recognized the girl from the club last night. Her brown hair spread all over her face and his shoulder. She was breathing evenly and her eyes were closed so she had to be asleep. He made a move to take the covers off of them when he noticed she was naked as well 'What have I done?' he asked himself.

An hour later in the same room…

The girl woke up to the bright light coming in from her window on her face. Her light hazel eyes finally making their appearance as she opened them. Although she felt a little sore, she also felt happy and good. Last night was the best night of her life and she couldn't wait for today. She stretched out trying to find the blonde idiot from the night before but there was nothing there. After realizing that he wasn't there, her body shot up and she felt a slight breeze. Pulling the blanket up to cover her chest, she searched the room for the man she gave herself to last night.

Instead of finding him, she saw a vase with a red rose placed nicely atop of a letter. She reached for the vase and lifted it, taking the letter before laying the vase back down on the nightstand. She carefully read:

Dear Yura, that is your name right (Yura lightly chuckled)

About last night, it was a total mistake. The man you spent the night with wasn't me. I'm not like that at all, I'm more of an idiot and I tend to mess up a lot. At least that small characteristic wasn't lost when I was drunk (Yura smiled). I really wish that we could of gone back in time to fix things cause you're a beautiful and smart girl and I wish I could of got the chance to know you before getting too intimate. What happened last night was a total mistake. Not that I didn't like it, I mean my body was definitely physically satisfied, but my heart. Knowing that I used a girl as beautiful and smart and caring as you, it makes my heart ache to no end (Yura smiled and felt a tear dying to come out). Maybe we could be friends; that would really make me feel a little better. My sensei and I are going to be staying in town for a few months so he can teach me a special jutsu. I'll be staying at the 'Breaking Dawn' (A/N: I love the Twilight series) hotel so if you want to stop by, I'd be glad to talk to you as a friend.

Yours truly,

Uzuamki Naruto

P.S. Try not to wear anything that is too revealing like last night. My sensei's a bit of a pervert.

Yura giggled at the last comment. Good advice. She put the note back on the nightstand and laid back on the bed. Last night might have been a mistake, that doesn't mean that it wasn't bad. The boy knows how satisfy a girl's desires. She closed and thought about what she would talk to Naruto about when she saw him again.

A month later in Yura's bathroom…

She's been sitting down on the floor beside the toilet for hours now, still waiting for her best friend to show up. Nothing could make her feel worse than how she felt at the moment. She'd been throwing up for a few days now. Every morning; it was get up, eat breakfast, then run to the toilet, and throw up. She'd gone to a doctor but he said that there was nothing wrong with her. Then why was she throwing up. The doctor said he wanted to take a few tests and that she could come in the next day, today was that day and she had just returned from the doctor's office. The new she received was suppose to be good news but not to her.

Her friend should have been here an hour ago but she wasn't there yet. Yura sat on the floor and hung her head, what was wrong with her was partly her fault but truth is, two people were to blame. She was one of those two but she didn't want to blame the other for this. She'd live through it just like everyone else. Suddenly, she heard a knock coming from the door out in the living room "Come in. Door's open" she called out to her visitor.

A black haired, brown eyed girl came into the bathroom, her eyes wide with concern "Oh kami, Yura, are you okay?" she asked the young girl in front of her. Yura nodded then hung her head again, staring at her hands that were between her legs. The other girl kneeled down in front of Yura "Yura, look at me. You called me here to tell me something. I'm here so spill" the girl demanded impatiently. Yura didn't look up but parted her lips to speak "Tama, I did something that…that…that you probably won't talk to me because of it" she choked out. The Tama girl smiled a nervous smile and leaned down to look Yura straight in the eyes "Silly Yura. I'm your best friend. Whatever it is, I bet we could work it out together. What do you say?" Yura looked up at her friend.

"Tama, I'm pregnant"

There you go. I hope you liked it.


	2. The Return of the Knucklehead

Chapter 2

Current time, a few hours earlier:

Training ground 7…

Sakura P.O.V.

Waiting; waiting; waiting. Where the hell is Ino? I swear, if I have to wait one more min – "Hey Sakura!!" I turned towards the voice and there she was. Her hair looked longer than usual "Where have you been Ino?" I asked her in annoyance. She was becoming more like Kakashi and she didn't even have him as her sensei. Ino smiled and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her left leg "Well sorry, Sakura. I get kinda busy you know. I'm not like you, I have a life" she smirked but it was to no avail. I wasn't even paying attention "Hey forehead, I'm talking to you" I blanked out completely at that moment.

I was thinking of him again. Not Sasuke, he's probably back but that doesn't mean that I've been thinking of him. No way, I got over him years ago, even before he came back looking for me to date him. Of course I realized right at the moment he asked me on a date, why exactly he asked me out. He needs a kunoichi to help revive his clan. And me being the Hokage's student, he wanted me. But he wasn't the one I was really thinking about.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks. Yeah. He was the one I was thinking about. I'd been dreaming about him for a few years now. Wondering what he looked like, if he matured at all, if he was still a moron. The baka promised he'd be back from his training after two years, it's been six. What he's doing out there, who knows. Some say he died and so did Jiraiya. That, I wouldn't believe but every night it becomes more and more of a possibility. He hasn't returned for six years, something's definitely up.

Even though, I could still dream of what he would say when he did come back, if he came back. He would walk up to me and smile his stupid grin. I'd hug him and welcome him home with one of my own smiles. He'd said "I'm glad to be back" or something like that then he'd look into my eyes. I'd get lost in the deep blue of his irises and lean in slightly. He'd gently grab hold of my arms and lean in as well. Right before we kissed he'd speak "Sakura, snap out of it" wait what? I opened my eyes to see my Naruto-kun start to change. His hair started to lose its golden color, turning into more of a beach blonde then it grew so long that it reached down below his waist. His eyes dulled down a bit and his face started to look more feminine. He began to shrink and his clothes turned purple, since when does Naruto wear purple.

"Sakura?" wow, even his voice sounded like that of a female's "Hey forehead. Pay attention or I'm going to throw you into a river" then that's when I noticed it was Ino. Oh kami, did I blank out "Ino?" I asked and she glared at me "Yeah. What happened to you? One minute you look like you want to kill me then you completely freeze the next" that's when I realized that if it weren't for Ino waking me up from my daydream, I would have kissed her. Oh kami. I'm going to be sick. I held my finger up in front of my friend's confused face and ran for the bushes. I threw up most of last night's dinner that had yet to digest and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my red blouse. There goes the only meal I've had since yesterday, time to get something to eat.

I walked back over to Ino and tried to smile the best I could. She was looking at me with concern. I grinned a little wider, my sickness completely forgotten, for now. I continued to walk up to her 'til I was right in front of her. She immediately put her hand to my forehead and frowned "Are you okay, forehead?" she asked me and began to feel along my neck then my wrist "Hai, I am!" I said, still thinking about Naruto. I was hoping that if he did come back, that he would be hotter than he was in my daydream. Ino cocked her head to the side "Well, if you're okay. Let's start training!" I nodded slowly, still in a slight daze from the dream. We both stepped back a few and stood there for a while before running at full towards each other. I jumped up and somersaulted in the air, landing behind her with a kunai to her throat, all in the matter of seconds "You're going to have to do better than that Sakura" she said in a cocky tone.

I smiled and pulled my arm back, hand balled up into a fist, and released with such force that would bring a whole five foot wide wall down with a strike of a finger. As soon as my fist connected, she went flying but disappeared in a cloud of smoke "Kage Bunshin" I whispered through clenched teeth. Then I sensed it, she was coming at me from my left with her leg stretched out, foot reaching out for a kick to my side. She was going at fifty miles per hour and had chakra concentrated into the balls of her feet. Although she couldn't concentrate a lot of chakra – due to the fact that the Kage Bunshin uses up a huge amount of chakra and she doesn't have that much chakra – the amount she was using could still cause some serious damage.

She came down on me with her leg out ready to hit me but I was faster. When she was a foot away from my face, I turned to the right on my heel 'til I was facing her and grabbed her leg. I began to spin on my heel, her leg still in my hands. After a full three turns, I threw her into a tree. She hit the tree so hard that it snapped in half. I ran up to her, chakra ready in my palms to heal her injuries. She looked out of energy and weak. I could tell that she needs more training "Ino? You okay?" I said, kneeling down in front of her and placing my hand on her head where she got hit. She winced in pain but let me heal her. I could tell that this training session was over, just looking at her pale form "Yeah, I'm okay. Where did that come from? I was hiding my chakra signature, how did you sense me coming?" she asked in confusion, completely lost.

Smiling at her, I held out my hand for her to grab and pulled her to her feet "Well unlike you, I've been training nonstop and I've been working really hard on being able to sense any intruders even when they try to hide there chakra signatures. It took a lot of practice and training but I got it down. But you, you need to work harder on your taijutsu, it's very weak. Do more push-up's and sit-up's, maybe even some laps around a training ground to build up your chakra and stamina levels. Also work on your speed, you keep slowing down after each move you make" I advised her. Ino smiled and nodded. She began to walk away but I grabbed her arm, she turned to look at my expression "And please don't use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu when around me. It reminds me of him" I whispered softly, my head hung low.

She held onto the hand that I placed on her arm and squeezed it tight. Ino smiled at me and nodded, reassuring me that she wouldn't use it again. I looked up with tear-filled eyes and smiled weakly "Hey Ino!" someone called out to her. We both turned to see Sasuke running up to us. He stopped short two feet away "Tsuande-sama said that she needed to talk to you real quick" he explained and Ino nodded, still silent due probably to the pain in her head and the fact that my crying probably shut her up. She let go of my hand and jumped to the trees. I watched as she left, still thinking about Naruto. Sasuke tapped my shoulder "You okay?" he asked in an annoyed voice, probably not really concerned one bit. I nodded and jumped to the trees as well. Time for lunch!

At the Hokage tower…

Tsuande P.O.V.

"Ahhhhh" sake is so good, especially on a day like this. If Shizune comes back in with another stack of papers, my good day is over. I placed the sake down and took the last of the papers on my desk, read only the first few words, signed it, and I'M DONE. Finally. I've been working nonstop for weeks just doing paperwork after paperwork. I'm getting too old for this, although nobody has to know that. Now where is that extra bottle of sake…

Knock, knock

Someone knocked on my window from behind me. I turned to find nothing, nothing but the window open. Getting up and looking outside, I felt a burst of wind hit my face and come whirling inside. Did someone just sneak inside? No way. I turned to find no one in my office. Must be my imagination or something; I have to stop having sake in the morning. I sat back down and found another paper on my desk. I thought I looked at them all. I picked it up and turned it over. On the back with big letters it read, "Look up". I looked up to see a man sitting in front of me, his blonde hair almost completely covering his eyes. He was wearing the usual chunin uniform and his headband was tied around his upper arm instead of around his forehead; that's probably why his hair is in his eyes.

Although I didn't know who the heck he was, he was smiling at me. That smile, I've seen that smile before. He lifted his left hand, that had fingerless glove on, and lifted his hair so I could see his face. His face made him look handsome, toned and lean, high cheek bones that made him look a bit childish but his strong jaw made thoughts of him as a child immediately disappear, his lips still formed into a small grin, his cheeks had three whisker-like marks each and his piercing bright blue eyes made him look even more handsome.

I just couldn't remember who he was though he looked so familiar. His grin widened when he noticed my confusion and that made me a little angry. He ran his hand, which was still holding his long bangs up, through his hair while pulling his bangs back so they would stay out of his eyes. I watched as he tried to fix his hair until he stared right into my eyes "Don't tell me you don't remember me" he said in a low manly voice that completely took me off guard, his voice didn't go along with his looks, but it made him seem sexier.

I cocked my head to the side not understanding what he was saying, did he really expect me to remember someone I probably never met in my life. He smiled yet again, making me want to slap that damn grin off that…sexy …ass …wait, where was I…oh yeah. OFF THAT DAMN SMUG FACE OF HIS. He leaned back in his seat and looked down at his hands that were resting on his knees "I'd thought that you would remember your favorite little brat…" he said and looked back up with a foxy grin on his face "…But I guess I can't blame you for losing your memory. I mean you are getting old, Baa-chan" he said in a smug tone. And that's when it hit me. He's, he's… "Na-nar…' I couldn't finish before I jumped at him, crushing him into a bear-hug.

After a few minutes of hugging, him rubbing my back in gentle small circles, and a few gasps and hiccups from crying (from me of course), I finally let go of him. I stood up and he got up as well. When he stood up to his full height, I was surprised "Naruto? How tall are you?" I asked while wiping my eyes of any extra tears. He looked down at me and smiled again "I don't know exactly, 6'7", 6'8", somewhere around there. Don't be so surprised though" he explained and I hugged him again "Well, who cares how tall you are, you'll always be my little brat" I choked out, crying again. I let him go and pulled him back to the seat in front of my desk and pushed him down "Now tell me, why exactly are you late? You should have been here about four years ago. Even Sasuke came back before y–" "SASUKE CAME BACK?!?!?!?" he yelled.

I covered my ears in pain. That's my loud-mouthed-most-unpredictable-knuckleheaded-blonde-bratty-ninja alright. Kami, almost gave me a heart attack. I released my ears as soon as I knew that he wasn't going to yell again "Yes, Naruto. He came back a few years ago. Now back to business, why the late arrival?" he looked down and was about to speak when we heard yelling from outside "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME. HAHA" then we heard footsteps outside the door. Someone started turning the knob "He'll never find me in here…hehe" then I door opened and a little girl came rushing in behind the door, trying to close the door as fast as possible – she hadn't noticed us yet. Her short brown hair reached shoulder-length and was held in two pigtails. She was wearing a gray skirt with white leggings underneath; her light purple, short-sleeved, thin shirt was a little loose but looked perfect on her. Well, from the back it did.

I looked to Naruto than back at the girl, he was smiling and she was still facing the door – clueless to the fact that we were inside the room with her. I was about to call to the young girl but Naruto quickly silenced me – why? I have no idea. He held his index finger to his lips, telling me to keep quiet, and grinned. The little girl backed away from the door, taking baby-steps as she did. When she finally turned around, she froze, but so did I. Her bright blue eyes were the first of her features I noticed and they seemed so familiar. She stared at me in pure shock and I knew at once why "uh-oh" she whispered in fear. Naruto turned to see her, smiling the whole time. Although Naruto moved, she hadn't stopped staring at me. She then shook her little head and looked up at me, scratching the back of her head in nervousness "Hehe…sorry 'bout that. I was just playing with Jiraiya-san. I really didn't mean to come inside and bother you, ma'am. Gomen" she hung her head and I was speechless still. The image of her blue eyes still occupied my whole mind. Naruto has those same eyes, but…but…no way.

Naruto then got up and kneeled in front of her "Emi-chan. Where's Jiraiya-sama? He was supposed to be looking after you" he whispered just loud enough for both of us to hear. I was utterly confused; how did Naruto know her name? How did she know Jiraiya? Who was this little girl? I cleared my throat to get their attention and Naruto immediately turned to me "Who is this c–" I started but we heard another yell "EMIKO? WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME. Please don't kill me, Naruto. Oh kami, please don't let him kill me" then Jiraiya came through the door and froze when he saw the three of us in here. I looked up questioningly at him "Her dad? Who is her dad?" I asked out of curiosity.

His eyes widened and he pointed directly at Naruto. Naruto slowly turned to look at me, his smile nervous and he was scratching the back of his neck "Um…Baa-chan…Emiko is my daughter" my jaw dropped. It literally dropped. This poor little girl was Naruto's daughter? Well when you look closely, she did have a few of his features: his eyes, his nose, his habit of scratching his head in nervousness. Yea, I can see it. She was so adorable though. Even I was mad that he had a daughter; all I wanted to do was hold her. I smiled and looked into her eyes "Naruto?" he froze "Can I hold her?" all three of them were shocked, more Jiraiya but still all three. The little girl looked up at Naruto and he smiled at me "Sure. Emiko?" she still looked confused "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

She smiled and looked up at me "My name is Uzumaki Emiko, I'm four years old…" she held up four short fingers "…my daddy's name is Uzumaki Naruto and my mommy's name is…is…H-hamaki Yura, right?" she looked up at Naruto in question and he nodded. She turned back to me "My favorite color is purple, I loveee ramen…" Naruto smiled "…and my dream is to be a ninja like my daddy. Was that ok, daddy?" she looked up at Naruto with puppy-dog eyes and with one lip sticking out in a pout. She looked so adorable. He smiled and picked her up "That was perfect Emi-chan! Now go give Baa-chan a hug" he placed her back on the ground and she ran into my arms. I laughed and kissed her forehead "You are too cute. It must be a crime to be so adorable" she smiled at my comment. Naruto looked at me "You should know. You're the Hokage" I smiled "Oh shut your trap, brat" I hugged Emiko again and she smiled, hugging me back.

"Hey Baa-chan?" I glanced up at Naruto "Yes?" "Do you think you can watch over Emiko for me? I haven't had anything to eat yet and I'm dying for some ramen" my good and generous side suddenly took over "Of course. Go stuff yourself" he laughed and left, kissing Emiko on her forehead before he did. Jiraiya – who was quiet the whole time – just saluted to me and left as well. I looked down at the midget in my arms "Soooo? What do you want to do?" she put her finger to her chin in a thinking pose "Can we see the rest of the village, please?" she pouted with puppy-dog eyes and I just couldn't deny her.

At the Ichiraku Ramen Stand…

Sakura P.O.V.

I was sitting on a stool in Ichiraku's Ramen Stand having a nice bowl of miso ramen, one of Naruto's old favorites. Well all the flavors were his favorite but I think he liked this one the most. It's been about six years since I last saw him and I miss him to death. If only I was strong enough back then to say goodbye for the last time. He was the only one that actually cared about me and I blew it.

I took another sip of my ramen, finally finishing it. Putting the bowl aside, I looked up and searched for either the owner or his daughter, Ayame "Excuse me?" I called out and sure enough, Ayame came out with a smile "Yes, Sakura-san?" I smiled back "May I have another bowl of miso, please? I didn't eat breakfast this morning" I explained to the female cook. She took my other bowl and bowed to me "Of course, Sakura-san"

The smile on my face couldn't get any wider at the respect for me she just displayed. It just reminded me that I am the kunoichi that surpassed Tsuande-shishou. It took the whole six years from when Naruto left to train to finally pass her, but now at the age of twenty and sexier then ever, I can't wait 'til I could at least pass kage level. Ever since I found out that he wasn't going to come back, I've been working even harder so if he never did come back, I could probably become Hokage for him so he can be proud of me. Not like he wasn't proud of me from the beginning, but still.

I sensed a strange chakra signature from behind me but ignored it. I wasn't going to waste my day off fighting someone just because I didn't know who he was. Whoever is was sat on the stool next to me as Ayame came back into view with the bowl of miso ramen, I presume, and placed it in front of me "Arigato, Ayame-chan" I thanked her and she smiled "Anytime, Sakura-san" at that, I heard a slight gasp from beside me but just passed it on as me just hearing things.

Ayame turned to the man beside me "What can I get you, sir?" she sweetly asked. The man thought about it for a while before finally answering in a low 'manly' voice "One of each, please, Ayame-san" he replied in the most wonderful voice I've ever heard. I slowly brought the chopsticks with noodles up to my mouth as I tried to take a quick glance at the man beside me. I thought I was only going to take a quick sneak peek but his beauty took me slowly off guard. I sat there with a noodle hanging from my closed mouth as I looked him over.

He looked about 6'2" and had long golden blonde hair; his uniform consisted of baggy black ninja pants, a long sleeved – which the sleeves were folded up to his elbows – navy shirt with the usual jounin vest. His headband was tied securely around his upper left arm and he had fingerless black gloves with a thin orange stripe around each rim around his fingers and wrist. Last were his sandals which weren't really sandals at all, more like boots since they weren't open-toed. I stared at him for just a few minutes before I felt a blush threatening to cover cheeks in embarrassment and turned away. What I didn't expect was the man to look at me concerned and place the back of his hand gently on my forehead.

"You ok, Sakura-chan? You look like you have a fever" I swear I think I started sweating at his touch. I could kill hundreds of people and stand to see the most disgusting of wounds without showing one sign of disgust or sickness, but I can't even breathe when a stranger puts his hand on my forehead. My heart was beating, well more like hammering, against my chest so hard it hurt. I turned to the man to see two of the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen "u-u-um…do I k-k-know you?" I asked and he slightly chuckled. Why would he chuckle at me?

He smiled from ear to ear "You mean you don't remember me, Sakura-chan? Awh that's harsh" he winced for affect. Then I put all the pieces together; the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the goofy grin, the slightest bit of orange in his appearance, asking for one of each flavor of ramen, calling me 'Sakura-chan'. As each piece was set in place, the mental puzzle in my head showed the picture of a young boy that I hadn't seen in six years "Naruto?"

He smiled at me "The one and only" he said as he opened his arms for me to get a good look at him. The whisker marks on his cheeks. This is definitely my friend, 'the one and only', Uzumaki Naruto. I couldn't hold it in anymore and jumped into his open arms and hugged him with all my might "Oh Naruto!" I squealed. He started to struggle in my grasp but I didn't really notice it much "I-I-I…c-can't…breath" he mumbled but I continued to hug him "Oh I missed you so much, you baka" I cried into his chest "N-need…air" he gasped. That's when I noticed that I was hugging him a little too tight "Oh sorry" I whispered and stood up, my hand held out for him. He took it and smiled as I helped him up. Now that he was standing up to his full height, I noticed that I was way off on how tall I thought he was. He was at least 6'7" tall.

We talked for over twenty minutes about how we missed each other, what we've been doing, and explained to each other everything we learned. He told me how he learned hundreds of earth, water, and wind jutsus and how he trained in the way of the sage. It was pretty interesting and fascinating. Of course when you're out in public, you can't always plan on having complete privacy "Oh kami, my back is killing me. I'm too old for this. Time to get down Emiko-chan" I heard Tsuande say. Who she was talking to was a complete mystery to me "But Tsuande-baa-chan. Just 'til we reach the ramen stand, please?" the cutest little voice replied.

Then we heard another whine then someone grunting. For some reason, Naruto just smiled as he looked out towards the street. He stood up from his stool and walked out of the ramen stand. I followed behind him and out into the street where sure enough, there was Tsuande-shishou, but with a brown-haired little girl with her back to us and facing Tsuande. The little girl stomped her little foot on the ground and turned around "Fine" she whispered. Her eyes were closed and she was frowning in disappointment. Her dimples were still visible on her cheeks even though she was frowning.

Naruto walked up to the little girl and kneeled in front of her "Ah c'mon, Emi-chan. Give Baa-chan a brake" he said in a sweet tone. The little girl snapped open one eye to see Naruto in front of her then squealed as she threw her short little arms around his neck. Naruto chuckled again and I was left confused "Um, Naruto-kun? Who's this" I asked as I smiled at the little girl's cute face. "Oh, I forgot. Sakura-chan, this is my daughter, Emiko" I smiled 'She's so cu– DAUGHTER!!!'


	3. Father or Dad?

Chapter 3

Still at the ramen stand…

Sakura P.O.V.

"Oh, I forgot. Sakura-chan, this is my daughter, Emiko" I smiled 'She's so cu– DAUGHTER!!!' I was completely shocked. How could Naruto have a daughter? Who's the mother? How old is this little girl? Is she really his daughter? I looked at the little girl in his arms. There was no way this cute little girl could be his daughter. Okay, maybe she can. But still. He has a daughter. This probably means that he found someone else. Well, guess your luck has finally run out, Sakura.

I smiled to hide my confusion and disappointment "Really? Wow Naruto" I walked over and kneeled in front of the two "So your name is Emiko, right?" I asked the girl and she smiled and nodded. Her bright blue eyes glowed in excitement "Well my name is Sakura. Nice to meet you" I held out my hand and she stared at it. She leaned forward and tilted her head to the right as if to examine my hand "What's that on your nails? The pink cherry blossoms make them look pretty" she asked in awe. I turned my hand over to look at my nails. She was looking at my manicure; they were white with small pink cherry blossoms coming out on the top-right hand corners for a more detailed design then plain white, Ino made me do them. I grinned and looked up at her "It's called a manicure. I painted my nails so they could look, like you said, 'pretty'" she smiled and shook my hand lightly.

"Could I get one, too? Butinpurple" she quickly finished and I barely made out what she said. I turned to Naruto to see him smile "Can she Naruto?" I asked, holding back a giggle. He ruffled Emiko's hair and grinned "Of course she can. Just not too bright" he said and stood up. I stood up as well and he picked Emiko up into his arms. I turned to Tsuande "Tsuande-shishou?" she looked up from panting "Yes, Sakura?" "Shouldn't you be at your office? I thought you were going to talk to Ino, well, from what Sasuke told us. He said you wanted to talk to her" she looked in shock "Oh kami, I forgot. She's going to be so mad. Thanks for reminding me Sakura" and she disappeared.

I turned to Naruto and he was completely shocked for some odd reason "Naruto-kun, are you okay?" I asked in concern. Emiko was also looking at him with concern and put her small hand to his cheek, bringing him back to reality "Emiko?" he asked and she smiled in relief "Um…Sakura-chan…What were you saying?" I smiled back and muttered "Idiot" under my breath. I looked into his eyes "Nothing. Hey Naruto-kun?" he nodded in response "You didn't finish eating yet. Let's go back into the stand" he followed me with Emiko still in his arms.

In the Hokage's office…

Ino P.O.V.

When I got to her office, I thought she'd at least be here. I've been sitting here for over twenty minutes. If she didn't want to talk to me, why'd she call for me. Probably just Sasuke acting like an ass and tricking me. Oh, if I find out it was him, he is so d– "Oi, Ino" I heard from behind me. Tsuande-sama had just walked in and was heading for her desk, explaining as she sat down "Gomen, I've been around the village giving a personal tour" "Who did you give a tour around the village, Tsuande-sama?" I asked. I had no idea who she was talking about. Do we have a special visitor in town? Was I called down to her office for that? "Tsuande-sama?" she took out a bottle of sake and had a few sips before she replied "Yes, Ino?" "Um… not to be rude, but…I kind of asked you a question"

She swallowed roughly and looked up worried "Ask Naruto" she said and pulled out a few files. Okay, I can deal with that. I mean, asking Naruto isn't that b…wait…Naruto…he's…"Naruto's back?" I asked, enthusiastic about being able to finally see that blonde idiot if he was back. She looked toward me in shock. I guess she didn't realize she told me until I asked her. I waited for a while "Yes, he is" she chugged the whole bottle and continued to search for something in the files she had out.

I smiled. Sakura's going to be so happy when she finds out about this.. If only Tsuande-sama could go faster, I need to tell her. Tsuande turned back to me and frowned "Ino. You have to work for three nights straight starting tomorrow. One of the doctors will be out sick and can't do her night shift. You will be dismissed from your day shift until she comes back. If she doesn't come back after her three days are up, you must continue to work her shift while I get Sakura to check her up to see if she's okay. Understood?" I nodded, eager to leave.

She smiled "Now" she turned around and looked out the window. She must have saw something interesting out the window cause she smiled and waved down at someone, probably to get their attention or something. I looked at her confused as she continued to look outside then turned around "I know what you're thinking and…" she paused to smile, well more like smirk "…no need to tell Sakura about Naruto. They've already met" I gasped. They've already met? How? When? "Tsuande-sama?" I called her and she looked at me "Where do you think they are? I really want to see the short idiot again" she stared at me, which really freaked me out. She continued to stare at me until she erupted with laughter. I slowly stood up and smiled as I sneaked out. Sometimes she could really freak me out.

I continued to walk down the road, searching for someone to tell. As I was walking, I noticed Sasuke inside a bar with the boys. I walked inside, waving and saying hello to my fellow ninja as I made my way to the men of the Rookie nine "Hey guys" I greeted. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino all turned to me and Sasuke was the first to talk "What do you want, Ino?" I glared at him and then smiled as I turned to the other men "Guess what?" I asked in a pinch so high, you'd swear I was going to lose my voice. Kiba was the first to talk this time "You've gotten more annoying?" he said in a way to high pinch for a man his age, trying to sound like me. I glared at him "No but you should stop hanging out with your mom so much, that sounded a little too real"

The others laughed and quickly quieted down, curious about what I was going to say "Well, here are some hints. He's short, has blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks, and who ever gets to him last is a rotten egg" I ran out the door and went looking for him. I could hear the cogs in the boys' heads locking as they realized what I meant and ran behind me, trying to find him, too. Naruto's in for a BIG surprise.

At the Ramen Stand…

Sakura P.O.V.

Naruto and Emiko had just finished their share of ramen, with me still waiting for them to finally stop. As soon as I saw Emiko go for a second bowl, I was absolutely sure she was Naruto- kun's daughter and he wasn't lying to me. But really? When you see her at first glance, she looks so innocent and quiet, not one thing like Naruto – 'cept the blue eyes – so you'd think that he's lying. But damn…a little girl having five bowls of ramen when she wasn't really hungry is definitely a clue to their biological connection.

One thing that really surprised me was that Naruto was actually eating properly. A miracle has happened…I thought I'd never see the day. Just as he finished, he passed the bowl to Ayame and she took it back smiling "It's great to have you back Naruto-kun" she smiled innocently but I knew what she was thinking. Something around the lines of…'Damn, look at him. I want a piece of that'…but who can blame her. I want a piece of him, too.

He turned to his daughter "You done Smiley?" he asked her. She reeled her face back out of the bowl she was finishing and smiled; not knowing that a noodle had stuck to her above her mouth, giving her a mustached young man appearance. I giggled quietly as she put her bowl down. Naruto heard me giggle and chuckled along with me. Emiko wiped her mouth with her small little hands, wiping the noodle off in the process.

When she noticed the noodle on her hand, she slowly twisted her head to us. She realized that we saw her wipe off the noodle, and she laughed nervously before whirling away from us to slurp the noodle so we couldn't see. Naruto and I chuckled quietly to ourselves.

Ayame took care of the rest of the bowls as we paid for our bowls. Once the three of us walked out of the stand, Emiko came straight to me and stood on her toes "Are you a ninja like Daddy, Sakura-nee-chan?" she asked me sweetly. I couldn't resist "Yes, I am. Do you want to be a ninja when you grow up?" she swayed on her heels nervously "Of course…kinda…maybe…YES!" she threw her short arms into the air "Ninjas are so cool. I want to be a great ninja with a purple headband…I don't like black" she shook her head at the black comment.

I looked to Naruto for an explanation "Why doesn't she like black? All little kids like every color of the rainbow and stuff" he shrugged and frowned "I don't know, but my guess is that there was this guy who tried to take her teddy bear and succeeded. Her grandfather from her mother's side gave it to her for her third birthday and she cherished it. I guess she hates black now because he was wearing an all-black suit" he explained quickly. I nodded in understanding.

"What'cha talkin' about?" Emiko interrupted. I knelt down to eye level and took her hand "We were wondering…" I looked up to Naruto for anything that could help. He shook his head and I glared at him. Damn, annoying, useless, hot blonde. I looked back at Emiko with a smile "We were wondering if you'd like to go to the public playground at the park. It's really old but you can have a lot of fun with the other kids there" she sported a grin so big, I now knew why they named her Emiko( A/N: Emiko means 'Smiling Child'. I looked it up under Japanese names on )

She looked up to her father, still smiling "Let's GO!!" she yelled and ran down the street, pulling me along with her. I laughed as she pulled me away "Um…Emiko?" she stopped and looked up to me "Yes Sakura-nee-chan?" she asked enthusiastically. I couldn't help but smile, I can't wait for her reaction. I turned to see Naruto smirking as well, probably already knowing what her reaction would be. Well…he is her father. I looked back to Emiko "You want to go to the Playground, right?" she nodded "Well…it's the other way" I smiled. She blushed and began to walk backwards in the opposite direction she was running before.

She gave an embarrassed little smile as she walked backwards, making me giggle. I mean…she looks so cute like that. Her little hand went to the back of her head, scratching the back of her neck just like Naruto does "Oops…my bad" she smiled. I laughed and walked over to her "Let's go…the right way this time" she blushed at my comment as we continued towards the playground…in the right direction, Naruto right behind us.

At the Playground…

Still in Sakura P.O.V.

Naruto and I sat on a bench in the park, watching Emiko socialize with the other children. The whole time that we were there, I noticed that Naruto just couldn't stop smiling. After a while, curiosity got the best of and I just couldn't hold back the questions…no matter how many times the voice in my head repeated 'Curiosity killed the cat'. I waited a few minutes before dropping the bomb "Hey Naruto?" he hummed in response, letting me know he was listening "Why are you smiling?"

He turned to me, an eyebrow quirked. I thought of something quick before this got ugly "I mean…I know parents get happy when they see their, um, children playing with other kids, but…um, you look more excited then a parent would usually get, I think…maybe… can you please answer the question the best you can before I completely confuse myself" I…tried to explain, a blush creeping up to my cheeks in embarrassment.

He laughed at my expression…damn him "It's ok Sakura-chan. No need to be embarrassed. I'm actually impressed" he smiled his foxy grin, ear to ear as always. I raised my eyebrows at his comment "Impressed? Why?" he smiled again "Because…you actually noticed it. Anyone else would have just guessed that I was smiling because my daughter is making friends…just like any other parent would. But you…you noticed something different. And you're right. I'm thinking about how lucky Smiley is. When I was a little kid…I didn't have friends, or even a chance to make any. I was shunned my whole life.

"But to tell you the truth, I feel like the lucky one" he finished. I tilted my head to the side, wondering where this was going "Why?" I openly asked, mentally slapping my forehead at my stupidity. What a stupid question to ask…he was having a moment. He smiled and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his lap, his legs spread apart "Because…" he started, surprising me…I didn't think he'd actually answer such a idiotic question. Oh what am I saying? He's Naruto for kami's sake "I'm the lucky one because of her…" he pointed toward Emiko who was having fun going down a slide with the other children.

I smiled then remembered that he wasn't done. Naruto smiled at Emiko as he continued to explain "She's perfect. A tomboy yet she loves fashion just as much as the next girl. She can always make you smile, feel all warm and fussy inside. The day she was born, I think she broke the record for the longest time it takes for a baby to finally start crying after being born. She didn't start crying until they took her away to the nursery. She is the most beautiful child I've ever seen…well in my eyes, and I hope in everyone else's, too.

"Her personality in my opinion is the best. She hates no one and nobody hates her. She's very reasonable and compromising for a four-year-old, which is very surprising…seeing as I'm her dad" he laughed and I joined along. I mean it's true, whether you know if she really is like that or not. I smiled after calming down from our good laugh. I looked over at Emiko again, who was having another who appeared about her age trying to show her how to do what I believed was the patty cake. Her smile that was plastered on her face ever since we got there was still sported on her adorable little face. Naruto really was lucky.

As I continued to admire Naruto's little girl, I had the feeling he wasn't done. He took in a deep breath and continued "And although I feel like the luckiest man in the world because I have her as a daughter…I have the feeling that I don't deserve her" I gasped. Why would he think that?

Somewhere in the village…

Ino P.O.V.

"I swear I heard Tsuande-sama say that he was back. Where the hell is he?" I growled through my clenched teeth. Where the hell can he and Billboard brow be? I whirled around to find Kiba and Sasuke with their arms crossed over their chests "That's what we want to know" Sasuke huffed "Yeah…are you sure you heard her right?" Kiba asked. I glared at the two males. Can't they tell that I'm stressed out enough as it is trying to look for the dumb shrimp…I really don't want to deal with their crap right now "If you helped by looking around for him as well, we might find him; but no, you insist on just standing there waiting for me"

The two boys pointed at themselves at the same time mouthing 'Me?' then shaking their heads as if to say 'You're wrong' for who knows what reason. I huffed and puffed as I pushed through between them "If you're not going to look for him yourselves, good luck finding someone who'd help you" I leaped to the rooftops to continue my search. He had to be around here somewhere. I have to think like him…if I were Naruto, where would I be?...THE RAMEN STAND, AH-HA.

The Ramen Stand…

Ayame P.O.V.

"One small shrimp coming right up" I cheered as I walked into the back room to get a nice hot bowl o f shrimp ramen for the customer. I still couldn't get over the fact that Naruto-kun was finally back…AND HE HAS A DAUGHTER. And her name; what a perfect name for such an adorable little girl… "NARUTO? Naruto? Are you – damn, he's not here" I heard someone cuss in front of the stand. I casually walked into the front and saw a familiar blonde women with her hands on her hips, thinking hard.

I walked up to the counter "Can I help you miss?" I asked politely like I should. She turned to me in a frustrated manner "I know this is random but…have you seen Naruto? Do you even know who Naruto is?" she asked. I grinned, ready to answer all her questions "That's not random at all…and yes and yes" I quickly answered. Her pale blue eyes lit up in response to my answer(s) "Really? Do you happen to know where he went?" my face lit up in response as well "Yes really and yes!"

Telling by the look on her face, she was annoyed with my not too detailed answer(s) "Um, where did he go?" "Oh, I think I heard him and Sakura-san say that they were going to the park and did you know he has a da– " and she was gone before I even finished "…a…daughter? Um, okay…it was a pleasure to meet you, too. Hope we meet again" I spoke to myself "Damn ninjas, never have time to just sit and chat" "Um, is my ramen ready?" the customer who – obviously – ordered the shrimp ramen, asked. I mentally cussed at myself for forgetting "Sorry 'bout that. it'll be right out" I smiled.

Playground…

Sakura P.O.V.

"Naruto? How could you say that?" I gasped. He shook his head, probably annoyed with himself…or me, I wasn't sure "Please, Sakura-chan, don't. If you knew the story behind her birth, you'd understand" I shook my head at him as well, appalled "Then let me hear the story" I softly asked of him. He put his face in his hands "I was drunk when I got her mom pregnant; I didn't know about the pregnancy for the first five months, leaving the mother to fend for herself during that time; I even almost left her and Emiko just because I wanted to come back to Konoha, which would have made her a single mother. All because I wanted to return home.

"And even after all of that, I still find myself acting immature in front of Emiko. I don't deserve to have her, yet I still suck it up and continue to take care of her. Some people might say that that's pretty mature, but trust me it isn't. I don't deserve her and yet I still keep her to myself even though I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing, just because having a family of my own is one of my dreams. I find that pretty selfish and immature" he leaned against the bench, probably cursing at himself in the inside.

"You know Naruto…" he turned his head to me, not moving any other part of his body "…you're a real idiot" he chuckled to himself at my comment. But I knew that he thought I was calling him an idiot for keeping Emiko, but he was so wrong "You remind me of something someone told me once" he looked at me "Really?" I smiled "Yes. When I was a little girl, my dad wanted to see a fortune teller just get that experience over with. I was little so the way the fortune teller dressed kinda scared me. Her ears and nose were all pierced in so many places and she only wore black. She had really dark eye shadow and bright red hair that reached down to her back. Rings were completely covering her fingers.

"Even the room she was in was scaring the shit out of me. To sum it up…she was down right freaky" he quietly chuckled to himself "So I remind you of her?" he asked still chuckling. I playfully smacked him on the shoulder "No…what she said to my dad reminds me of you" he frowned "Did she say that your dad was a complete and total idiot?" I glared at him "Can you please stop interrupting me?" he held his hands up in defense "Sorry, sorry…continue" I smiled at my handy work.

"She said 'Any one can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a DAD', you're special Naruto. Whether you believe me or not. You're not just a father, you're a dad. And you know how I know?" I asked smugly. Naruto huffed "No because I'm apparently an idiot, a moron, and a…a bastard. There we go, that's it…a bastard. I'm definitely a bastard" he said, counting each nickname off as he said them. I couldn't help it, I slapped him upside the head "OW…what was that for?" I crossed my arms over my chest "Because you're an idiot and a moron but you definitely aren't a bastard. Don't ever call yourself that, Naruto…not again" I scolded him.

He rubbed the back of his head "Ok, ok…I won't call myself a bastard again. Just don't hit me like that again…that hurt" he whispered the last part to himself thinking I wouldn't hear. Newsflash Naruto…I'm a ninja. All ninja have advanced hearing compared to the average civilian "I know you're special because of the way Emiko turned out. Emiko is a sweet young girl and I can see that she loves you very much. No average father can make their kid turn out like that, but a DAD can. You're a dad, Naruto. I can feel it" I smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back, leaning in a teensy bit. I swear he was going to kiss me "Thanks Sakura-chan. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" I leaned in as well "You're Welcome" we both closed our eyes, just inches away from my first kiss. Just a few more inches… "Naruto? Oh my kami is that you?" WHAT?


	4. Was that so hard?

**A/N: It's short but please don't hurt me. The rest of my stories are going to start getting very short chapters because I barely get time to update because of school, so I just write what I can to satisfy you until I can update again. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 4

At the Park…

Sakura P.O.V.

"Naruto? Oh my kami, is that you?" WHAT? You have got to be kidding me. Inches away. No, no, no. Don't pull away, please. And he pulls away. I went back to my previous position…away from Naruto and smiled at my rude blonde friend "Hey Ino" I greeted her…for no reason. She wasn't even looking at me. She was staring at Naruto…MY Naruto.

"Oh my kami, Naruto, you little idiot. I can't believe you're back. The boys missed you so much" she was smiled down at Naruto, since he was still sitting on the bench. Trying to get her attention, I greeted her again "Hey Ino" she looked at me with a frown "Oh…hey" she turned back to Naruto "Soooo…how's it feel to be back" she asked him. Naruto scratched the back of his neck smiling nervously "Um…I haven't been here that long but it's been ok, I gu– " "Ahh…ow…DADDY!!!" I looked towards the swings to see Emiko had fallen. Oh kami. I hope she didn't get hurt.

Still at the Park…

Naruto P.O.V.

"Soooo…how's it feel to be back" she asked me. I scratched the back of my neck smiling nervously "Um…I haven't been here that long but it's been ok, I gu– " "Ahh…ow…DADDY!!!" I looked towards the swings to see Emiko had fallen. Oh no, please don't be a serious injury. I ran to her and kneeled on the ground facing her "Are you ok Emiko?" I asked her. She had tears flowing down her tan cheeks "It hurts daddy" she sniffled and wiped her eyes. I looked down at her knee to see a deep wound. One that would have to be treated by a doctor "It'll be ok, it's looks real bad so I'll have to take you to the hosp– " "NO…I don't want to go to the hospital. I hate hospitals. They might give me a shot. Please don't bring me to the hospital, daddy" she threw her little arms around my neck and cried.

I sighed and rubbed her back "It'll be ok, I'll be by your side the whole time. I won't let them give you a shot" I whispered in her ear. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes again, her arms still around my neck "Ok daddy. But I'm not gonna like it" she huffed stubbornly. I had to chuckle, I mean who wouldn't…she was acting just like me. I picked her up and walked back over to Sakura "Sorry I had to leave but, Emiko has a really deep gash in her knee. I need to take her to the hospital before she suffers from minor blood loss or infection" I explained to her.

I was just about to leave when she pulled me back "I'm a medical ninja, I can heal the wound for her" she suggested. Emiko struggled in my arms to try to get a look at Sakura. She smiled at her and then gave me the puppy dog eyes that really didn't work on me anymore – not that I'll tell her that anytime soon "Please, daddy. I don't want to go to the hospital, please. Can Sakura-nee-chan heal me, please?" I gave in…not that I fell for the eyes but I'd like to see Sakura at work. I gently placed Emiko on the bench and whispered with a smirk on my face "You're lucky Sakura-chan's here" Emiko giggled and winced as she accidentally moved her knee. Poor Emiko.

Back to Sakura's reaction to Emiko…

Sakura P.O.V.

"Ahh…ow… DADDY!!!" I looked towards the swings to see Emiko had fallen. Oh kami. I hope she didn't get hurt. Naruto immediately stood up, making Ino go rigid, and ran over to Emiko and kneeled in front of her. I couldn't make out what they were saying except for when Emiko yelled out 'NO'. I let Naruto be the responsible father…no, dad, and turned to Ino "Ino? Are you okay?" she turned to me "H-How d-did Naruto g-get so t-tall?" she stuttered. I laughed and held my stomach "Naturally Ino…how else?" she glared at me "No really…I mean he was so short and small and…who's that little girl?" after that, I ignored her. That secret was not mine to tell.

Naruto picked his daughter up and carried her over to the bench "Sorry I had to leave but, Emiko has a really deep gash in her knee. I need to take her to the hospital before she suffers from minor blood loss or infection" he explained to me. He was turning to leave when I took hold of him. I looked up into his blue eyes "I'm a medical ninja, I can heal the wound for her" I suggested. I mean I am just as good as Tsuande, I can definitely heal her in seconds.

I noticed Emiko struggling in his hold then turn to me. She smiled then turned back to Naruto with the cutest pout and puppy dog eyes I have ever seen "Please, daddy. I don't want to go to the hospital, please. Can Sakura-nee-chan heal me, please?" he sighed. I think he went for the puppy eyes. Awww….Uzumaki Naruto's a softly. He placed her on the bench then leaned to whisper something in her ear that I couldn't hear. Emiko giggled then winced and I was on my knees in a heartbeat.

"Where does it hurt, Emiko?" I asked her and she placed her small hands over her knee that I noticed was still bleeding. She had a very noticeable gash that was still oozing blood. I need to clean it up, close the gash, and heal it to perfect repair. I took out a few of the wipes that I always carried with me for emergencies like this one and wiped the blood as gently as I could to clean the cut. It would be useless to heal the gash if I let it get infected so I made sure it was completely clean before I hovered my hands over her gash and healed it in a matter of minutes. I wrapped it up with a bit of my gauze-to-go to secure it and make sure it was covered up so it wouldn't get infected.

"There you go" I said with a smile on my face as I watched the frown on her face turn into a look of relief. She probably didn't want to go to the hospital and was afraid that if I didn't heal it, she would have to go. I giggled at her expression and stood back up straight before taking her into my arms "Does it hurt?" I asked. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a hug. I hugged her back "Good" I said with a smiled still plastered on my face.

"Did you heal her gash, Sakura-chan?" I looked up at Naruto "Yep, she'll be alright as long as she's careful" I turned my gaze toward the four year old as I said that. She shrunk back but continued to smile, nonetheless. She looked so _cute_. Naruto leaned over and picked her up into his arms "Okay Sakura-chan, thanks for the help. I really need to be going now; I didn't even notice the time. I have to go back to Tsuande to get the key for our new apartment. I'll see you later?" he asked with a sheepish smile and I smiled back. Maybe we – as in Naruto, Emiko, and I – could spend some time together some other time "I'd like that" he smiled and walked away with a wave and a bouncing Emiko in his arms, trying to wave as fast as possible.

"Who's the little girl?" I turned around to see Ino still there, I had totally forgotten about her. I sat down on the bench and watched as Naruto and Emiko walked off to the Hokage's office. I wished I'd kissed him, it would have been my first kiss "You have to promise you won't tell anyone until Naruto is okay with others knowing, got it?" I turned to Ino to look into her eyes sternly. I know it's not the wisest thing to do to ask of the gossip queen to not spread new gossip but I really didn't want the secret to spread without Naruto's okay.

She nodded and stuck out her pinky. I remember when we used to do that when we were younger and the best of friends – not that we're not now – before the whole 'Sasuke fangirl' thing. I stuck out my picky and intertwined it with hers "Pinky swear?" I asked and she smiled "Sure Pinky, pinky swear" I scowled at the mention of one of her old nicknames for me. She reeled her pinky back and I did the same "Okay, that little girl is Emiko, _Uzumaki _Emiko" I said her full name slowly to see if Ino got where I was going with this.

She looked completely clueless "Is she like his little sister or something?" she asked. I slapped my forehead "No, didn't you hear her scream Daddy when she got hurt?" she nodded "And who was the '_Daddy_'…" I used air quotation marks "…that got up to help her?" she thought for a second before her whole face went pale and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Naruto's her father?" she almost yelled but surprisingly whispered. I nodded and patted her shoulder "There you go, was that so hard?" I asked with a smiled on my face and she almost yelled in annoyance at my words but I just kept smiling.

**A/N: That's it. I'll try to update soon, I promise.**

**-Jenn**


	5. AN: So sorry

Author's Note:

Trust me, this will be the only author's note you'll ever see unless something like this happens again.

I'm very used to saving my stories to my flash drive since I can never seem to stink with one computer to work on my stories.

But what has happened recently is going to put all of my stories on hold until the problem is fixed.

You've probably already guessed what happened but…here it is.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I've lost my flash drive at school. So I'm going to have to hold on even working on my stories until I can find it.

Know that I'm very, very sorry for my carelessness and I promise to work my hardest to find it and update on all of my stories within the first three weeks after I do.

Again, I am very sorry for being so dumb.

If you want, you can leave reviews telling me how stupid and dumb I am. I won't be offended but you leave an insult that is funny enough, I'll try even harder to look for my flash drive and I might just use your funny insult in one of my stories – and of course I'll mention you if I do use your insult.

Again, I'm sorry.

      


	6. Just The Beginning

**A/N: I know I'm very late on updates but I'm slowly coming back. But junior really is a pain so my SAT and HSPA tests have to come first. So here is Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto POV**

I picked up Emiko and headed off in the direction of the Hokage Tower. I've had my lunch break now, so it's time to return to Baa-chan's office. Need the keys to my new apartment.

"Daddy?" Emiko whispered in my ear, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Yes Emi-chan?" I asked.

"Are we gonna see Sakura again?' she asked softly. It wasn't hard to tell that she loved Sakura after just meeting her. I mean…I fell in love the moment I laid eyes on her. I could understand her interest in my pink-haired friend.

"Yes we are. Do you want to see her again?' I asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes please. She is nice. She is smart. And she is pretty. I like Sakura-san" she whispered, her voice lowering more after every word. She was tired after today but I couldn't blame her. She had a lot of fun though at the park so she should be exhausted.

"Yes, she's very pretty. Beautiful even" I whispered back, smiling.

"Bery, bery butiful" she yawned. She always messed up her words and sentences when tired. Jiraiya dubbed it her 'Bedtime Baby Babble' because it sounded like she just learned how to talk but didn't learn how to speak properly. Sometimes (most of the time) it doesn't make sense and is very hard to understand.

Her breathing evened out and her heartbeat – which I could feel against my chest – slowed down a bit. She had finally fallen asleep.

I smile softly and continued on towards the tower. The sooner I get there and receive the keys, the sooner I can get Emiko into bed and under warm covers. I finally reached the tower and greeted a shocked Shizune – who probably still didn't get the word from Baa-chan that I have returned – as I passed by to go to the Hokage's office. I shifted Emiko so I was holding her with only one arm so I could knock on the door.

"Come in" I heard a rough voice call out from the other side of the door. I opened the door and slowly walked in so I wouldn't wake my daughter with any sudden movement.

I looked to see Tsuande-baa-chan with a bottle of sake in hand. I chuckled as I moved forward with my arm out stretched and hand open-palmed. I need to get Emiko into bed soon.

"Keys please? Need to put her to bed" I explained the reason to my presence in her office. She smiled at the sleeping purple lump on my arms before reaching over to open a drawer. She shuffled a few things before pulling out a set of two keys.

"Here's the key, and the spare. So the hyper rascal finally passed out" she smirked as I took the keys from her palm.

"Yeah…is she the reason you're drinking?" I asked, a smirk of my own gracing my lips.

"Oh kami…Yessss" she stretched out the word, ending with a hiss and relieved sigh. I chuckled "For a four year old, she has some stamina. And one heck of a voice. She asked for a damn piggyback ride and was cheering me on – loudly might I add – in my ear, which was right next to her mouth. Although I look like a woman in her twenties, I am far from it…" I chuckled some more "…And I won't be afraid to admit it any more if it gets me out of doing that for her again. She is most certainly your daughter!" she finished with a huff and a cross of her arms.

"So if you are no longer afraid to admit you're old…" she glared at me but all I could do was smile "…does that mean I get to call you an old hag within getting punished?"

"Hell No! I will not tolerate being called a _hag_! You want to call someone a hag…I'll personally get Hamura to come here so you could knock yourself out. But Do Not call me a _hag_!" she stressed without increasing her tone of voice. Didn't want to wake up the ball of energy in my arms.

"Do I at least get to call you Granny?" I needed a nickname for her so I hope she accepts it.

"Sure, why the heck not. You're gonna end up doing it anyways. At least it's better than old hag. I swear you didn't mature one bit…even though you are now a father. Hope the girl turns out okay with a dad like you…" I glared at her while she smiled "…Now go and get that munchkin in a bed and tucked in. I'm pretty sure your arm really isn't the ideal resting place"

I smiled and nodded before turning around and heading out the door. Emiko really needs a bed.

**Somewhere in Konoha…**

**Sakura POV**

I smiled as I walked through town. Naruto is back. He's handsome. He has an adorable daughter (who's mother I am still wondering about. Especially if she is still with Naruto…hope not). And he almost kissed me (which gives me hope that he is not with his daughter's mother anymore). Nothing can ruin my mood today!

"SAKURA-SAN!"

Spoke too soon.

"Hey…Lee" I greeted him awkwardly. Even after all these years of him asking me for my FLAMES OF YOUTHFUL LOVE!, and my rejections to his outbursts (which were outbursts at times themselves)…the dude doesn't give up. I just hope this isn't another attempt to get me to go out with him again.

"Did you hear the news! Naruto-kun is back! I CAN'T WAIT TO TEST HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH!" he shouted. Oh my kami…he was a little too close that time. I think my ears are bleeding. I channeled some chakra to my ears to settle the painful ringing.

"Yeah…" I rubbed my ears to clear them out a little "…I know he came back. I was just with him like a minute ago. But I really don't think he would like any one around right no–" I tried to warn him but of course…

"YOU'VE SEEN HIM ALREADY?" he asked out _loud_. I cringed and nodded.

"Yeah…he came over to Ichiraku Ramen Stand while I stopped by for lunch. But I think he's headed home for the day" I said and slowly started walking backwards. I really didn't want to talk right at that moment. The whole thing with Naruto and Emiko was really getting to me and I needed some time alone to think "I really need to go, Lee, sorry" I said and walked off to my apartment.

I was pretty sure that by the end of the day, the village will be aware that Konoha's _once_ knuckleheaded ninja was home and safe.

**Naruto's New Apartment…**

**Naruto POV**

I unlocked and opened the door to our new apartment and looked around. It looked good but needed some homey touches. After finding my _supposed_ bedroom, I laid Emiko down on the bed that Tsuande supplied me with. I tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead. She looked so much like her mother, it was hard at times to look at her and not feel guilty for what happened because of me. I sadly smiled at her light snoring and walked back out into the kitchen.

The apartment had the necessary furniture in it to live comfortably but was very plain. I took out a scroll from one of the pouches on my vest and unrolled it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I preformed a few hand signs and slammed my hands on the scripts on the scroll, a plume of smoke appearing. When it cleared, what was lying there was some of Emiko's things.

On the very top was her purple teddy bear, Smiley. She named it after my nickname for her. Under it was her favorite blanket, Fluffy, that she cried if she woke up without it. Under that was a picture that she drew of her Grandparents (Her mother's, Yura's, parents) and her Aunt Tama (Yura's best friend) and me with her in front of all of us. But what almost made me break was the photo frame at the very bottom of the pile.

It was of Yura holding Emiko the day she was born. She was on a hospital bed and was sickly pale. But her smile was so bright, you would have never guessed what was going to happen just hours after taking that picture. It was the last time she held her daughter and the only time.

I love Yura but I wasn't in love with her. She was like my little sister. My little sister that I knocked up because I was drunk. We became good friends after we agreed on the misunderstanding. But when she found out she was pregnant, I'll admit that I fainted. Her parents were great and didn't hate me, thank Kami, but made me swear I'd help out.

But when it came close to her due date, I was ready to bail out. I didn't think I was ready for fatherhood and I wanted to just up and run back to Konoha, leaving Yura with our child. But we I saw that beautiful tiny little face, those eyes hit me hard. I was ready to raise a child with my friend the moment my eyes looked back at me from her little face. And just hours after her birth, I find out about Yura's heart disorder. They never told me or warned me of what might be a result of the birth.

My heart broke when they told me that the disorder had ended her life because it couldn't handle the birth of a child, the pregnancy didn't help with that either.

I wiped away my tears and took the bear and blanket to the bedroom. I laid the blanket over her and the bear next to her before lying down with her.


End file.
